Lancelot and Guinevere
by Katie Katherine
Summary: What if Morgana and Merlin were captured instead of Gwen? What if they endured a lot of torture and in that torture, they became inseparable? How would Uther react? Would the two be able to recover?
1. Chapter 1

_**Lancelot and Guinevere**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is another mergana story. If you like this, please read my story The Nightmare Begins and vote in my mergana poll. FF, you can go to the top of my profile and vote up to 4 stories. AO3, you can go to my story Mergana POLL and comment up to four stories.**

Morgana and Gwen were getting ready to go on the pilgrimage to Morgana's father's grave.

"Morgana, I trust my knights, but I still think it would be a good idea." Arthur said.

"No. You are not coming with us." Morgana answered.

"Then Merlin will go with you."

"I have no problem with that, but you need to ask him."

"I already asked him. He said that he would."

"He'd better hurry."

When Morgana and Gwen got to the courtyard, Merlin was waiting.

"We should get going if we want to be back before it gets dark." Morgana suggested. They went on their trip. "I don't know why Arthur's so worried. We can protect ourselves."

"After everything that's happened, he doesn't want you or Gwen getting hurt." Merlin answered.

Then bandits came out of nowhere. Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen got off their horses and tried to hide.

"Get the woman to the woods." A knight said. Merlin grabbed Morgana and Gwen and ran to the woods only to be surrounded by men.

"Well, well, we have three prisoners." Kendrick said.

"No, you will not touch them." Merlin warned.

"Then we'll have to make you pay."

The three were taken to the camp. The girls were retrained by a couple of men while Merlin was thrown to the ground. Merlin didn't react.

"Leave him alone. We'll do what you say." Morgana ordered.

"We know that you'll obey but we don't know about him." Kendrick said as he kicked Merlin in the gut. Merlin didn't react. "Take them to the tent."

"No, we will not allow you to hurt him."

"You have no choice."

"Morgana, do as he says." Merlin groaned. Then he was kicked again. Merlin looked into Morgana's eyes and she stopped fighting. They were taken to a tent.

"Why did you stop fight? We could have protected him." Gwen asked as they heard Merlin endure the torture.

"He looked into my eyes. Something stopped me from fighting. I don't know what."

Then Merlin was thrown into the tent. Morgana and Gwen helped him lie down on the cot.

"Merlin, you shouldn't have protected us." Morgana said as she poured water into a cup. She handed it to Merlin who pushed it away.

"I'm fine. I just want to rest." Merlin panted.

"How do you feel?"

"They drugged me. I feel really weak."

"We have to escape."

"But how Morgana? Merlin's wounded. He's drugged." Gwen replied.

"I know how." Morgana stated. She walked out of the tent and Gwen and Merlin followed her. "I wish to bathe."

"No." Kendrick answered.

"If I'm to meet your leader, then I must look my best or do you wish him to think that you treated me like dirt."

"Who wants to watch the Lady Morgana bathe?"

All the men chuckled. Merlin and Gwen were restrained while Morgana bathed in the lake. She took her cloak off and looked around.

"You could at least turn your backs." Morgana stated.

"Why? You have nothing to hide." Kendrick replied. Morgana took part of her dress off. Merlin saw the man's sword and reach to grab it. Gwen did the same to her guard. They nodded to Morgana. "Hurry up. We don't have all day."

"Neither do I."

Merlin and Gwen took the swords and attacked the men. Merlin killed a man and threw a sword to Morgana who caught it and started fighting. They found their way out.

"Go. Get Arthur. I'll be right behind you. Go." Merlin ordered. Gwen and Morgana ran. Then Morgana heard Merlin cry out.

"Gwen, you have to go get help." Morgana said. Gwen stopped and faced Morgana.

"No, I can't. I can't leave without you." Gwen answered.

"You have to. He'll kill you, but he won't kill me. You have to go."

Gwen did as she was told. Morgana hid behind a tree and waited for the men to come. When they neared the tree, she attacked them and tried to kill them. She killed two before she was recaptured. When she got to the camp, she saw that Merlin was on the ground covered in blood. He looked up at her and Morgana gasped when she saw the bruises and cuts that covered his face. Morgana was thrown to the ground next to Merlin. She touched one of the cuts on Merlin's face. Merlin whimpered.

"I told you to go." Merlin whimpered.

"I couldn't leave you." Morgana answered. Kendrick came up to them and grabbed Morgana.

"Leave her alone."

"Shut up." Kendrick hissed as he kicked Merlin. Morgana cried out and tried to reach Merlin, but Kendrick threw her to the ground away from Merlin. Then Kendrick stood over Morgana and started lifting her dress. "I will make you pay."

"Leave her alone." Merlin shouted as he fought against the men that held him down. He watched as Kendrick raped Morgana. All the men had their chances with Morgana. Some would beat her and rape her. Some of them even raped and hurt Merlin. When it was over, they were thrown into a tent. Morgana took her cloak and covered herself up. She started sobbing and Merlin weakly went to her and hugged her. "We'll get out of here. I know it."

Meanwhile, in Camelot, Gwen had arrived. She ran to the courtroom and saw Arthur and Uther.

"Gwen, where are Merlin and Morgana?" Arthur asked.

"They told me to run. They're captured. I'm not sure by who." Gwen cried.

"What happened?" Uther questioned.

"We were attacked. Merlin tried to get us to safety, but we were captured. They took us to their camp and they tortured and drugged Merlin. We tried to escape but Merlin didn't follow us. Morgana heard him cry out in pain and she ordered me to get help. I don't know if they're alive or not."

"Arthur, take her to Gaius. Then I want you to take some men and look. We have to find Morgana."

"Yes, father." Arthur answered. He took Gwen to Gaius. Then he took some knights to the location. They saw a note on a knight's back. They went back to Camelot. "The slave trader Hengist has them."

"Arthur, take a couple of men and find them." Uther ordered.

"Of course, father."

Meanwhile, Morgana and Merlin woke up in a cell. They saw a man watching them.

"Good to see that you're finally awake. My name is Hengist. You will be my guest until Uther pays what I demand." Hengist said.

"He will never pay you." Merlin hissed. The woman next to Hengist uttered a spell and Merlin cried out painfully as his worst fear flashed through his eyes.

"Do as I say, or I will have my wife do worse."

Hengist walked away. Morgana wrapped her arms around Merlin who was sobbing. The woman chuckled.

"So powerful and yet so very weak." She chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Morgana, I have magic." Merlin rasped.

"What? Were you ever going to tell me?" Morgana wondered.

"I was waiting for the right time."

"Merlin."

"I'm sorry."

The woman laughed.

"Uther will have you back soon, but by then the two of you will be broken by then." She hissed. Then she uttered a spell and Morgana and Merlin started screaming. When it was over, the woman was gone. Merlin and Morgana sobbed in each other's arms.

"I hope they find us soon." Morgana cried.

"Me too." Merlin answered. He laid against the wall and pulled Morgana unto his lap. Morgana took her cloak and covered them up.

Meanwhile, Arthur was getting ready to leave. Then Gwen came with her horses ready.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going with you." Gwen answered.

"No, I won't allow."

"I'll just follow you."

"Gwen, we'll find them, but you can't come."

"Arthur, they're my friends too. I will not let them down."

Arthur sighed, and they went on their way. In the cell, Merlin and Morgana were trying to rest. Then the woman came with a few men.

"Time for some fun." She said. Morgana and Merlin went taken upstairs to the dining hall. They heard laughter and cackling. They were taken inside. They saw a cell in the center of the room. They were thrown into the cell.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lancelot and Guinevere pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. If you like this story, please go read The Nightmare Begins and vote in my Mergana poll. On ff, you can go to my profile and vote at the top. If you are on AO3, go to my story Mergana POLL and vote up to four stories. Thanks for those of you that have voted.**

A man came in and forced something down Merlin's throat. Merlin cried out painfully as he felt his magic become suppressed again. Then the same liquid was forced down Morgana's throat. The man left the cell and Hengist stood up.

"Friends, tonight, we have guests. Let's make them welcomed." Hengist said. Everyone roared in laughter. Then one by one, men came into the cell and had their fun with Merlin and Morgana. Lancelot saw Merlin and Morgana. He watched and listened to Merlin and Morgana screaming and fighting. By the next morning, everyone was done. Merlin and Morgana were curled up in each other's arms. Their clothes were nothing but rags. Lancelot watched as they were taken away. When Merlin and Morgana were taken to their cell, they curled up in a ball in the corner of the cell and cried in each other's arms. They took Morgana's cloak and covered themselves up.

"Merlin. Merlin are you there?" Lancelot whispered. Merlin went to the grate window and saw Lancelot.

"Lancelot, what are you doing here?" Merlin wondered.

"I was just passing through. How did he get the two of you?"

"It's a long story."

"Why can't you use your magic?"

"They stopped it by drugging me. I can't even feel it. Every time I try to reach it, I feel weak and cold and pure agony."

Then Merlin cried out in pain.

"I think I have internal bleeding." Merlin groaned.

"I'll try to get you out." Lancelot replied.

"Ok. Please, hurry."

"I will."

Lancelot left the area. Merlin went back to Morgana who was shivering heavily. Merlin got under the cloak and pulled Morgana close. They tried to fall asleep. A few minutes later, Morgana started whimpering and groaning. Merlin tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong, Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"I'm so sore. I feel like I can't breathe or move." Morgana whimpered.

"It's just the torture they put us through."

"I want it to end."

"Me too."

Then they both screamed as their worst fears flashed in front of them. They pulled each other closer so that they could be safe. When it was over, they both were very weak.

"Go to sleep." Merlin whispered weakly. Morgana did as she was told. Merlin fell asleep a few minutes later.

Meanwhile, Gwen, Arthur, and a couple of knights were riding to the castle.

"Do you think Merlin and Morgana will be alright?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. I fear the worst." Arthur sighed.

"Why?"

"Hengist is a very cruel and vicious man. He returns people to their master or king, but they are usually almost dead, dead, or beyond repair. Rumors are that he has a sorceress that helps him. She breaks their minds beyond repair. None of their victims have recovered fully. I have no doubt that Morgana and Merlin are experiencing that kind of torture even as we speak. Which is why we must hurry."

They raced to the castle. When they stopped, they heard twigs snap. Then they heard twigs snap on the other side of them. Arthur and the three knights pulled out their swords. Then they heard shouting and bandits came racing out. The battle began.

At the castle, Merlin and Morgana were sleeping when the sorceress came down. She went in and put an invisible bracelet on their wrists. She smiled at them and uttered a spell. She saw Merlin start making jerking movements and smiled. She went back upstairs. Merlin started having a nightmare. There were a much of scenarios that scared him. All of them ended badly. Eventually, Merlin woke up screaming. Morgana woke up and saw how scared and upset he was. She grabbed his arms and tried to shush him. Several minutes later, Merlin woke up sobbing.

"It's alright, Merlin. It's alright." Morgana whispered. Morgana pulled Merlin close and allowed him to cry on her shoulder.

"I can't rest. What I saw… I can never forget, Morgana." Merlin sobbed.

"Oh, Merlin. It's alright. Everything will be alright."

"No, it won't be. This won't stop not till we are dead."

Morgana pulled away and looked into Merlin's eyes.

"No, don't ever say that." Morgana said.

"But it's true, Morgana. We have to die." Merlin replied. Morgana saw how pale and sweaty Merlin was.

"Merlin, you're very ill. Everything is alright. You just need help. Arthur will be here soon, and Lancelot will get us out of here."

"But what if it's already too late? What if help isn't coming? What if that wasn't really Lancelot?"

"Merlin, it was Lancelot and help is on the way. No go back to sleep."

"No, I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again." Merlin started to trail off and Morgana pulled him close again. She shushed him and tried to keep him calm. Merlin put his head on Morgana's shoulder and fell asleep. Morgana kissed Merlin's forehead and went back to sleep.

Gwen and Arthur had finished killing the bandits, but the knights were killed.

"Come on, we have to hurry. The sooner we get there and get Merlin and morgana, the better." Arthur said.

"Ok." Gwen answered.

An hour later, Morgana woke up screaming because of a nightmare. Merlin woke up and saw her freaking out. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Morgana started hitting him.

"It's alright, Morgana. It's alright." Merlin said. A few minutes later, Morgana woke up and pulled Merlin closer.

"Your nightmare… was it all the worst things that could ever happen?" Morgana asked as she cried.

"Yes."

"Did you watch people you loved die in the most horrible ways?"

"Yeah."

"I think the sorceress enchanted our nightmares."

"Me too. Morgana, I'm scared. I can't feel my magic. I can't think straight. I can't…"

"Shh, Merlin. It's alright."

Merlin pulled away. Morgana could see that her pain was hurting him.

"Promise me that you will always be with me." Merlin whispered.

"I promise. Promise me that you will always be with me." Morgana answered.

"I will."

The two kissed passionately. Merlin pulled Morgana against himself and laid down. Morgana laid down on Merlin and listened to his heart beat.

Arthur and Gwen had made it to the caves where the wilddeorens lived.

"It's quicker if we pass through these caves." Arthur said.

"But?" Gwen wondered.

"Wilddeorens."

"How do we get passed them?"

"These berries. Put some on your face."

Gwen and Arthur covered their skin with the berries on a nearby bush.

"This smell disgusting." Gwen scoffed.

"Hopefully the wilddeoren will think so too." Arthur replied. They went in quietly. After a few minutes, they heard a loud screeching.

"What was that?"

"Wilddeorens. Get down."

They hid behind some rocks and watched as a wilddeoren went past them. When it was gone, they went through the rest of the cave. When they were out, they saw a creek. They washed the berries off their faces and continued to the castle.

It was getting late in the day. Merlin and Morgana had been passionate for a few hours.

"It will be dinner soon. They'll most likely want to play with us again." Merlin said.

"I don't think I can take much more of this, Merlin." Morgana answered.

"Same here."

The two kissed. They pulled away, when they heard someone coming. They saw the sorceress. Three guards were with her. One had Lancelot restrained.

"Well, well, guess who tried to save your life. Your dear friend, Lancelot. Now, he is going to watch you die." She hissed. Merlin and Morgana were taken upstairs to the cell. They were taken into the dinning hall and thrown into the cell. She went to stand next to Hengist. "Tonight, our guest will be finished. Their torture is to be multiplied. Chain their friend to the cell wall."

The guard did as he was told. Men went into the cell and had their fun with Merlin and Morgana.

Gwen and Arthur arrived at the castle.

"How do we get in? The guards won't let us." Gwen said.

"Maybe they will. Hengist's men can't fight to save their lives." Arthur replied.

"Yes, they can."

"I know but what I mean is most of them can't."

Arthur and Gwen snuck up to the castle gates. They saw the two guards and knocked them out. They took their uniforms and changed into them. Then they went into the castle and went to the dinning hall. They saw Merlin and Morgana in the cell being tortured and raped. They could hear the two cry and scream as they tried to get away. They saw Lancelot try to fight against the chains that held him in place. The sorceress laughed at the sight and uttered a spell. Morgana and Merlin were in pure agony as they felt waves of fire course through their veins. Merlin didn't realize that he was no able to reach his magic. He grabbed Morgana's hands.

"I love you." Merlin cried as the pain took over.

"I love you too." Morgana replied. Then they started being whipped. They could feel the whip hit them again and again. Merlin saw Morgana get hit on the forehead. He screamed and then a wave of magic coursed through the room hurting or killing everyone that tried to harm them. Then Morgana saw Arthur and Gwen. She looked at Merlin who was confused and upset. She could see that the sorceress' spells had influenced Merlin's mind. Arthur and Gwen grabbed the keys and ran to Lancelot. They unchained.

"Arthur, please, don't hurt him. It just slipped out of him." Lancelot warned. Arthur didn't answer. He went into the cell and knelt in front of Merlin and Morgana who both were in shock. Arthur touched them and they both screamed and tried to get away. Merlin looked at Arthur with nothing but fear in his eyes.

"It's alright, Merlin. You're safe. It's time to get you and Morgana home." Arthur whispered. He tried to touch Merlin again, but Merlin screamed, and his eyes turned gold. Arthur felt himself hit the cell wall. He groaned and looked at Merlin who was much worse. He went to Merlin and held his hands up. He took his sword and threw it across the cell. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to help you. I'm here to save you. We're going to get you home and get you to Gaius."

"Gaius?" Merlin whimpered.

"Yes."

"Will you tell…"

"No, my father will never know about this. I will make sure of that."

Gwen came in and went to Morgana who was hidden in Merlin's arms.

"Morgana, you're alright. You'll be fine." Gwen said as she held out her hand. Morgana became scared and her eyes turned gold. Gwen flew into Lancelot who stopped her from getting hurt. Gwen and Lancelot went to Merlin, Arthur, and Morgana.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to hurt you." Morgana cried.

"I know. I understand. Try to rest."

"I can't."

Merlin pulled Morgana closer and tried to hide their bodies.

"Arthur, I'll be right back. They need clothes." Lancelot said.

"Hurry. Just find blankets and possibly Morgana's cloak." Arthur suggested. Lancelot ran out of the room. Morgana started whimpering painfully. Merlin pulled her unto his lap and started rocking her back and forth. Morgana calmed down and leaned into Merlin's touch. Several minutes later, Lancelot came back with several blankets.

"I found a wagon outside. The terrain from here to Camelot is good enough for us to use it."

"Ok. Get it ready. Then come back. Neither of them will be able to walk."

"I have something that may help."

Lancelot put the blankets down and Gwen took them and started covering Merlin and Morgana. Lancelot and Arthur went to a corner. Lancelot pulled out a vial.

"What is that?" Arthur asked.

"Something to put them to sleep. It's an old remedy my mother would use. It should help." Lancelot replied.

"For how long?"

"At least 12 hours."

"We'll have to use it a few times."

"I know. I'll get a couple of cups."

"Ok. Hurry. We need to get out of here, before these men start waking."

Lancelot got to work. Arthur looked at Merlin and Morgana and saw them covering in blankets. They both looked like they were still in shock. Then Merlin started screaming. Arthur ran to him, but Merlin pushed him away. Morgana picked up on it and started to calm him down. A minute later, Merlin was calmed down. Lancelot came in with a couple of cups. He handed one to Gwen.

"Help her drink this." Lancelot said. Gwen nodded. Lancelot handed the cup to Merlin who stared at it fearfully. "It's just water, Merlin. You must be thirsty." Merlin shook his head. Arthur took the cup and sighed.

"Come on, Merlin. You need to drink this. It will help you feel better." Arthur whispered. Merlin took the cup and drank the liquid. Morgana saw him and drank the water from her cup. Soon the two were asleep. "Let's get them home."

They got the two to the wagon and went home.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lancelot and Guinevere pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

A few hours, they heard Merlin whimpered. They looked over and saw his arms flailing around as though someone was attacking him and he was trying to get away. They stopped the wagon and Lancelot put more sleeping draught in a cup of water. Arthur helped Merlin sit up enough to drink the liquid. Merlin fought against Arthur, but Arthur was able to restrain Merlin. When Merlin was asleep again, Gwen came over and tended to Merlin's rising fever.

"He's burning up. He can't hold out much longer." Gwen said.

"We have to hurry." Arthur sighed. They hurried towards Camelot. That evening, they stopped for the night. Arthur built a fire while Gwen went and picked whatever herbs she could find to make soup. Lancelot watched over Morgana and Merlin who sadly were not sleeping peacefully. Lancelot could tell that Merlin was stuck in a nightmare. Merlin's fist clenched the blankets tightly and then unclenched. His head jerked side to side and his breathing was erratic. His eyelids moved rapidly and every soon often would open. Morgana laid next to him with a very pained expression on her face. Sometimes, Lancelot could hear her whimper painfully. When the fire was going, Gwen went to work making dinner. Arthur jumped unto the wagon carefully and sat next to Lancelot.

"How are they?" Arthur asked.

"Not good. The sleeping draught is keeping them asleep, but they are in pain and the nightmares are plaguing them." Lancelot answered.

"We have to keep them asleep."

"I know, but it's hard watching them suffer like this. They've been through a lot; they don't deserve this."

"If they wake up, they'll be in more pain."

"Not to mention they might have an attack."

Merlin calmed down a bit and opened his eyes. When he saw Arthur and Lancelot, he grabbed Morgana and pulled her close. He curled in on himself.

"Merlin, it's alright. You're safe." Lancelot hushed.

"He's right. We won't hurt you." Arthur affirmed. Merlin looked at them with wide eyes. They could see that the fever had taken over. Merlin's eyes darted between the two as he watched them move. Arthur grabbed a waterskin and tried to move towards Merlin. As soon as he got closer, Merlin hid even more. "Merlin, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you drink some water. You must be thirsty."

Merlin shook his head before a coughing fit took over. Arthur took the opportunity and gently grabbed Merlin helping him sit up. Merlin was too weak to fight. When it was over, Arthur held the waterskin against Merlin's lips. As soon as the water hit Merlin's lips, Merlin greedily drank as much as he could. After a few huge gulps, Arthur pulled it away causing Merlin to whimper. "You've had enough for now, Merlin. Save some for Morgana."

As soon as Arthur mentioned Morgana, Merlin looked down and saw Morgana sleeping. He curled up next to her and watched over her. Arthur gently patted Merlin's shoulder and went to Gwen.

"The soup should be ready in a few minutes. How are they?" Gwen stated.

"Not good. Merlin's awake. It's probably best that we wait to give him more sleeping draught until after he has something to eat." Arthur explained.

"Hopefully this will help him regain some strength."

"Me too."

Morgana's eyelids flickered open causing Merlin to sit up slightly so that he could look into her eyes. When Morgana opened her eyes, Merlin smiled sadly at her. Morgana smiled back before crying out in pain. Merlin pulled her close and shushed her. He leaned against the side of the wagon and rocked Morgana back and forth. Lancelot tried to help Merlin and Morgana, but Merlin slapped his hand away. Arthur and Gwen saw what was happening. They were unable to do anything other than wait till Morgana calmed down. When it was over, Morgana moved so that her head rested on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin pulled her unto his lap and shivered as the cold wind hit his skin. Morgana took the blankets and covered them up.

"The soup is ready." Gwen sighed as she spooned it into a few bowls. Arthur took two bowls and went to the wagon. He moved close to Merlin and Morgana who watched him carefully.

"Here, you need to swallow this. It will help you." Arthur suggested. Merlin stared at the bowls before Arthur set one down and put the other one against Morgana's lips. Morgana swallowed a bit before pushing it away. "Morgana, you need to finish this. It will help you recover."

Morgana shook her head and pressed her face into Merlin's bare shoulder. Arthur sighed and held the bowl up to Merlin's lips. Merlin swallowed the rest of the liquid in the bowl before pushing it away. Lancelot came over and sat next to Arthur.

"I wish we had some pillows to help make them more comfortable." Lancelot realized.

"I know, but we'll be home soon."

"Do you want to give them more sleeping draught?"

"Maybe in a bit. Let them enjoy each other's company."

An hour later, it was dark. Arthur patted Gwen's shoulder when he saw her yawn.

"Go get some sleep. Lancelot and I will watch the two till one of us is ready to go to sleep." Arthur all but ordered. Gwen did as she was told. Several minutes later, Lancelot got up and walked around while Arthur tended to the fire. Merlin kissed Morgana's forehead and pulled her closer. Morgana kissed the nape of Merlin's neck and felt Merlin shiver against her. Merlin moved his hand to the small of Morgana's back. He used his other hand and wrapped it around her ribcage. Morgana wrapped her arms around Merlin's torso. Lancelot poured water into a cup and put some sleeping draught in it.

"Merlin, I need you to drink this. It will help you sleep." Lancelot said. Merlin shook his head weakly. Lancelot sighed. "Merlin, please. You need your rest."

"No." Merlin whimpered. Lancelot sighed again as Arthur came over.

"He won't drink this. He needs it. So, does Morgana."

"Let me try." Arthur suggested. Arthur took the cup and held it up to Merlin's lips. Merlin tried to get away. "Drink this, you idiot." Merlin did as he was told. Lancelot handed him another cup and Arthur helped Morgana drink the liquid. When the two were asleep, Arthur put his hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

"I should leave. I'm still banished from Camelot." Lancelot sighed.

"I know. Thank you for helping us."

"It's the least I could do. I owe Merlin everything."

"At least wait until morning. It will be safer."

"I will. I'll watch them. You should get some rest."

Arthur found a place to lie down. Soon, he was asleep. The next morning, Arthur woke up and saw that Lancelot was gone. He saw that Merlin and Morgana were awake. Gwen was helping them drink some soup. Arthur sat up and went to Gwen.

"Lancelot left just before dawn. He didn't want to wake you. He said good bye to Merlin and Morgana." Gwen said.

"I knew he would. How are they?" Arthur answered.

"Not good. Both of them have fevers and they both had attacks."

"What could be causing it?"

"What?"

"The attacks of pain that they have. One minute they're fine and then the next they're screaming in pain."

"Arthur, they had an attack this morning that wasn't just caused by pain. It was like their worst fears were coming to life. They were beyond terrified."

"Hopefully Gaius knows."

"I hope so."

Gwen and Arthur went to the fire and got ready to leave. In the wagon, Merlin and Morgana were holding each other close.

"Do you think we'll be ok?" Morgana asked. Merlin nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Scared." Merlin rasped.

"I am too."

They kissed passionately. Arthur saw them.

"He did love her." Arthur realized. Gwen saw Morgana and Merlin kissing.

"They won't survive being separated." Gwen warned.

"I know. We should get going. Let's get them comfortable."

They went to the wagon and watched as Merlin and Morgana pulled away from each other.

"We're going to help the two of you be comfortable for the journey home." Gwen said as she took one of the blankets. Morgana and Merlin watched them closely. Soon Merlin and Morgana were in the corner cocooned in several blankets. They laid flat on the ground and tried to rest. Gwen watched them while Arthur drove the wagon. Later that day, they arrived in Camelot. Uther was in his chambers looking down at the courtyard. He saw Gaius rushing down the stairs to greet Gwen and Arthur. When he saw Morgana and Merlin, he went to the courtyard. When he got there, he saw Gaius, Arthur and Gwen surrounding Merlin and Morgana.

"What is he doing?" Uther hissed when he saw that Merlin had his arms wrapped around Morgana. He got on the wagon and tried to grab Morgana. Before anyone could stop him, Merlin slapped Uther's hand and started getting very upset and angry. He started having an attack. He pulled Morgana close and tried to hide themselves.

"Father, they've been tortured in ways that we don't know. He's protective over her and she's protective over him." Arthur explained as he pulled his father off the wagon.

"I do not want him touching her."

"Too late. Both of them are practically naked under those blankets. We don't know what's happened and we probably never will. All we know is that they are suffering."

Gaius got off the wagon and sighed.

"We need to hurry. Merlin has internal bleeding and I fear Morgana does too." Gaius said.

"You will treat Morgana first. Merlin can wait." Uther answered.

"Sire, I will be the judge of that. I will treat the one that needs to be treated immediately. Arthur, get them to my chambers."

Several minutes later, Leon and Arthur were carrying Merlin and Morgana into Gaius' chambers. Gaius and Gwen got to work. Merlin screamed when he saw Uther try to reach Morgana.

"Sire, you must leave. You are only making things worse." Gaius ordered.

"I am the king." Uther answered. "Drug him."

Uther touched Morgana and Morgana started screaming and trying to get away from Uther.

"Arthur, Leon, get him out of here." Gaius commanded. Arthur and Leon did as they were told. Arthur went back in and locked the door to Gaius' chambers. They could hear Uther outside shouting at Leon. "We have to hurry."

"Gaius, can you use magic to put them to sleep?" Arthur wondered quietly.

"Yes, why?"

"Do it. I know about their magic. Don't worry, I won't turn them in."

"If you say so sire."

Gaius uttered a spell over Morgana and Merlin and the two fell asleep. Gaius, Gwen, and Arthur got to work treating Merlin and Morgana's wounds. A few hours later, Merlin was carried to his bedroom. Arthur laid him down on the bed while Gaius got the extra bed made for Morgana. Soon Merlin and Morgana were resting peacefully in Merlin's bedroom. Gaius looked at Merlin's wrists and noticed that one was very red while the other one wasn't. He pressed around it and noticed that there was something hard there. He uttered a spell and the bracelet appeared. Gaius gasped and checked Morgana. He found the bracelet on her wrist and went downstairs where Uther and Arthur were talking.

"Arthur, I've found out why Morgana and Merlin are having the attacks. The sorceress put enchanted bracelets on them. It was invisible." Gaius said.

"How do we get rid of it?" Uther asked.

"If I'm correct, they are linked together. If we try to take it off of one, the other will be in agony. The bracelets link to their souls. We can't remove them without taking their soul and permanently damaging their minds."

"Is there any way to stop that?"

"Not that I know of."

"As soon as Morgana is well enough, I want her moved to her chambers."

"Sire, we can't separate them. If we do, both will die. They have to remain in the same room at all times."

"I will not allow a servant to be involved with my ward."

"Sire, it has already happened. The torture they endured caused them to lean completely on each other. The only way they will make it out of this is by being together."

Arthur looked in the bedroom and saw that Merlin was sitting up in bed panting and gasping.

"Gaius, something's wrong with Merlin." Arthur stated as he went in. He went to Merlin and shushed. Merlin was screaming but no noise came out. When Uther came in, Merlin started panicking and getting very upset. He tried to get away from Uther. Uther went to Morgana. As soon as he touched Morgana, Arthur had to restrain Merlin who was trying to reach Morgana.

"Don't hurt her! Please, don't hurt her!" Merlin cried. Uther saw how pale Morgana was.

"Gaius, will she be alright?" Uther asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs time and rest."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lancelot and Guinevere pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When Uther left the room, Merlin started calming down enough to fall asleep.

"He's asleep." Gaius whispered as he checked Merlin's breathing.

"Gaius is there something you're not telling me?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin is afraid. He sees Uther as an enemy. As someone to fear. He will always try to protect Morgana. The only way for him to do so is to be with her."

"How will Morgana react around father?"

"I fear that we will find out soon."

The two went to the main room so that Merlin and Morgana could rest. They were making herbal remedies for the two when Morgana woke up. She looked over and saw that Merlin was asleep. She tried to get up but couldn't. Then Uther entered the chambers.

"How is Morgana?" Uther asked.

"She's sleeping." Gaius answered. Uther went into the bedroom and saw that Morgana was awake.

"Morgana, you're awake."

Morgana felt fear overcome her. She did everything possible to get away from Uther who got closer.

"Morgana, you're alright. You're home. You're safe." Uther said. As soon as he touched Morgana, Merlin woke up and Morgana started screaming. Merlin saw Uther and somehow ran over to Morgana and pushed Uther away. He wrapped his arms around Morgana and pulled her close. Gaius and Arthur came in and saw the three. Uther stood up and angrily looked at the two. "I want him arrested. NOW!"

"No. Father, he can't control himself. He thinks he's still being tortured. You should be grateful that he protected Morgana. He's the reason why she's still alive." Arthur explained.

"Sire, Arthur is right. Merlin's wounds are much worse than Morgana's. When he heard her scream, he thought something was wrong. He probably doesn't even realize what's happen around him. All he cares about is that Morgana is safe." Gaius finished. "Now, leave us to tend to them."

"I want him arrested and if you won't do it, I will." Uther hissed. Uther went to the door. "Guards!"

Gaius and Arthur looked at Merlin and Morgana and knew that they knew what was going on. Leon and a guard came in. "Sir Leon, I want the servant arrested. He assaulted me."

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I can't. He's delusional. He needs care. I can't arrest him till he is well." Leon warned.

"You will do as you are told or else I will have you banished from here."

"Then do it. I'd rather be banished then to have the blood of a good man on my hands."

The guard next to Leon stood closer to Leon.

"Same here, sire." He said. Uther angrily left the room. The guard followed Uther out of the room.

"We have to get them out of here before Uther returns with help." Leon stated.

"IT's late. He can't really do anything tonight. Knowing my father, we have at least two hours to act. He has a council meeting to tend to anyways." Arthur sighed. "Where's the wagon from the courtyard?"

"Outside the walls."

"Ok. We'll worry about getting to the two out of here. Get Gwen and tell her to pack supplies and take them to the wagon. Dress in plain clothes. We're going to get them out of here."

"I can help. I can make sure that they can't follow us." Merlin mumbled.

"No, you're too weak." Arthur stated.

"Arthur, I can do it. I have to."

"Not unless we have to."

Merlin nodded and watched as everyone went to work. He looked at Morgana who was curled up against him.

"Merlin, where will we go?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know. Someplace safe." Merlin answered.

An hour later, Gaius came in with clothes for the two of them and cloaks.

"DO you need help?" Gaius asked.

"No, I think we can handle it." Merlin panted.

"Tell me if you need help."

Gaius left the room. Merlin and Morgana weakly helped each other get dressed. When they were done, they tried to rest. Arthur knocked on the door.

"Come in." Merlin sighed. Arthur came in.

"What all do you have that can be packed?" Arthur asked.

"My clothes are in the closet. I have a book in a floor board under my bed."

Arthur did as he was told. When he saw the book, he looked at Merlin.

"You'll have to explain this someday." Arthur warned.

"I know." Merlin answered.

"Ok. It's time to leave."

Gaius helped Merlin walk to the dungeons while Arthur carried Morgana. They wore cloaks so that they were hidden.

"Why are we here?" Merlin asked.

"There are tunnels that we can go through. It's safer. Father's guards don't even know about them." Arthur whispered. They traveled through the tunnels. "Rumors are, these were built before the Great Purge. A prophet knew that persecution was coming and had these tunnels built in secret. The kings never knew."

"I remember hearing noise from under the castle as a boy now I know why. They have done well." Gaius replied. When they reached the end, Arthur saw Leon on the other side.

"Sire, I can't get the grate opened." Leon hissed.

"Stand back." Merlin panted. Leon did as he was told. Merlin used his magic and caused the grate to open. When they were out of the tunnel, they could see that Leon was shocked.

"Come on. Let's get them in the wagon and then get out of here." Arthur ordered. Leon helped Arthur and Gaius get Merlin and Morgana unto the wagon. Gaius told Arthur, Leon, and Gwen what they needed to do.

"If you go to Ealdor, give this letter to Hunith. She will know what to do. I will stay here and cover for you." Gaius said.

"Gaius, we won't be coming back. I will not serve my father. Not with Merlin and Morgana being who they are. When father dies, I will return and be the king I need to be but until then. It's best that we are gone."

"I understand. Maybe it is for the best. When Merlin is well enough he will explain everything, you need to know."

"I know he will."

They all said goodbye to Gaius. Gaius went to Merlin and saw that Merlin was crying. The two hugged.

"I'm sorry, Gaius. Please, come with us." Merlin cried.

"My boy, I can't come with you. I have to stay. I have to do my job but if things get worse, I will come. Now, you need to focus on resting." Gaius replied. Merlin nodded and fell asleep. Gaius watched as the five rode off into the night. He went back to the castle and tried to think about what he would say and do. When he got to his chambers, he went to work on making several remedies. Then Uther and several guards came in.

"Where is he?" Uther demanded.

"I don't know. Arthur told me to rest and he gave me a cup of water. Sire, your son drugged me and took Merlin and Morgana. They are not here." Gaius explained.

"Search the room and then search the castle. We will find them."

Meanwhile, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, and Leon were still traveling. Gwen tended to Merlin and Morgana who had started running fevers again. It was dawn when they saw a village.

"Just a little further until we reach the border. We need to avoid that village." Arthur said.

"Go to the far left. We'll still get to the border. We can stop once we cross the borders." Leon answered.

"We can make it to Ealdor. We have to before we can stop."

Merlin started whimpering in his sleep. Gwen tried to calm him down, but she couldn't. She saw Merlin's eyelids open. She saw that his eyes were gold. She looked around and saw a shield around them and that the trail behind them was gone.

"Oh, Merlin. Arthur, Merlin used his magic to cover our tracks and to protect us." Gwen sighed.

"But he's asleep." Leon argued.

"Yes, but according to Gaius, he is very powerful. That's part of why we are doing this. Father cannot find out about them." Arthur affirmed. "He has a lot to explain. Maybe his mother will help us."

They continued to ride. Soon, they saw Ealdor in the distance. They could see people working in the village. They looked up at Arthur and the others as they rode past. Arthur saw Hunith who saw him and dropped her basket of laundry and ran to them. Arthur and Leon stopped the wagon as Hunith climbed unto the wagon. When she saw Morgana and Merlin, her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to cover the cry of anguish that she released.

"What happened to them?" Hunith cried as she looked at Arthur tearfully.

"We'll explain, but first, we need to get them inside." Arthur replied. Hunith nodded. They got everything inside. Soon, Merlin and Morgana laid next to each other on a pallet meant for two people. Hunith ran around the house cleaning and get what she needed for everyone. She tended to Morgana and Merlin who continued to sleep.

"A few of the villagers have taken care of the horses and wagon. What happened to them? Why are you here?"

"Hengist."

"Hengist? Did he kidnap them?"

"Yes."

Arthur told Hunith everything.

"Hunith, I know this is a lot to handle and I know that you need time to process everything, but we need help caring for them and we need to know how powerful Merlin is." Arthur said. Hunith grabbed the bag of medicine that Gaius provided and looked at the letter. She sighed and went to work doing as she was told.

"At birth, he healed me from near death. I was very weak when I was pregnant with him. When he was born, I was very weak. The woman that helped me- she didn't really care what happened, so she left. I was far too weak, and Merlin healed me. He was so small and weak. He should have been dead but even after he did that, he was so strong. That's why I named him Merlin. As a child he had the personality of the bird I named him after. I can see that he hasn't changed in that way. As he grew, what he did depended on how he felt. If he was upset, pots would fall. If he was angry, pots would break. If he was happy, flames would appear. If he was scared, a wind would blow and make this whole place a mess. That would also happen in his sleep." Hunith explained.

"Did he ever try stopping?"

"Yes, he did. Several times. Each time made him very very ill. He scared me to death each time."

"Why would he do it if he knew he could die from it?"

"Because he wanted to die. He hated being alone. He hated hearing people call magical beings monsters when he knew that he was one of them. He almost told several people. It beaks my heart when I see him suffer. Now, he's going through this but it's good that you finally know the truth about him."

They talked while caring for Merlin and Morgana. A few hours later, Merlin started to stir. Morgana felt him move and moved so that she could put her head on his chest. Merlin wrapped his arms around Morgana and pulled her close. He opened his eyes and looked around. He smiled when he saw his mother.

"Mother?" Merlin rasped.

"It's good to see you awake Merlin." Hunith whispered. She kissed Merlin's forehead. For the next day, everyone got settled into their new lives while Merlin and Morgana tried to recover.

In Camelot, life was hard for everyone. Uther was very angry.

"Have you found them yet?" Uther hissed.

"I'm sorry, my lord. We haven't found them. We have looked everywhere." The knight said.

"FIND THEM! NOW! DO NOT RETURN WITHOUT THEM OR YOU WILL DIE!"

"Yes, sire."

He bowed his head and left the room. Gaius went to Uther.

"Sire, they are trying their best, but you know Arthur. He will not want to be found." Gaius stated.

"But if the other kings find him, they will use him against us, if the boy hasn't already." Uther answered.

"Why are you accusing Merlin? He has done nothing wrong."

"He attacked me."

"He was hurting inside. He did not know what he was doing."

"I want them found and I will do what I please to them. What about Ealdor? Would Arthur have taken them there?"

"No, sire. I highly doubt it. The people know who he is. They would tell their friends and it would start chaos."

"Maybe your right. Arthur is too smart to do that."

Gaius left the room and sighed. He went to his chambers and sighed sadly as he looked around the room. He missed Merlin. He missed walking in and seeing the boy's smile. He hoped that everyone was safe. Gaius realized something and left the chambers. Soon, he found himself at the entrance to the dragon's cave. He went inside and saw him watching.

"Arthur knows, doesn't he?" The dragon asked.

"Yes. They have fled from here. Uther doesn't know about Merlin or Morgana's magic." Gaius replied.

"Destiny has changed for the witch. Now, she will help bring peace. Her child and the once and future queen's child will be the start of a new era. They must be protected."

"I understand. I am doing everything possible to protect them from Uther's wrath."

"I trust you will. What is troubling you?"

"Morgana. She has magic."

"Yes."

"What is her gift?"

"She is the last high priestess. She is very powerful. Now, her fate is sealed with Merlin's. No matter what, they would always end up being entwined, now it is for the good of the kingdoms and the future. Their souls will be entwined forever."

"You mean marriage?"

"Yes, Morgana carries the future inside her womb. The day, she gives birth to this child, Uther will die, and Arthur will become king and we will all be free."

"Who is the once and future queen?"

"The servant that you call Guinevere. Her soul is linked with Arthur's."

In Ealdor, it was night. Everyone was sleeping except Merlin and Morgana who had just woken up.

"I wonder how Gaius is doing?" Merlin whispered.

"He must be taking the brunt of Uther's wrath." Morgana replied.

"I hope not. He's old. He doesn't need that."

"We'll see him again."

"I know. I just want to be safe. I just wish I knew why Uther reacted the way he did."

"Me too. He never would have reacted that way."

"I wonder if he found out."

"I'm sure he didn't, Merlin. We never would have gotten away if he did."

"You have a point."

"We should get some sleep. We'll need it."

They kissed passionately and then went back to sleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lancelot and Guinevere pt. 5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Over the next few days, Merlin and Morgana recovered, but the bracelets they wore only made it harder. One morning, Merlin was looking at the one of Morgana's hand. Hunith came over and helped him sit up.

"You must drink this if you hope to recover." Hunith whispered Merlin did as he was told. "What is wrong, my son?"

"These bracelets. They are familiar." Merlin replied. Hunith looked at them.

"I have seen these before as well. If used correctly, they can cause good. Your soul and Morgana's are forever linked but through these you will know when the other is in pain. All you must do is change the enchantment. Is these who did this dead?"

"I think so."

"You can break the curse. You will never be able to take this off but…"

"But at least neither of us will be screaming in pain and maybe we can be miles apart if need be."

"Exactly."

Merlin closed his eyes and focused on the bracelets. He could feel the curse that radiated off of them. He whispered a spell and felt as the curse was lifted off of it. He gasped as he felt the pain that clawed at his flee. He relaxed and opened his eyes.

"It's gone." Merlin gasped.

"Good. How do you feel?" Hunith replied.

"Free. Like a burden has been lifted off of my shoulders."

Morgana moaned and opened her eyes. She looked up at Merlin and smiled.

"Is it broken?" Morgana wondered.

"Yes, the curse is broken." Merlin answered. The two chuckled and pressed their foreheads together.

"You two need to eat. You'll never recover if you don't keep up your strength." Hunith warned.

"Yes, ma'am."

Merlin and Morgana started to recover faster. Arthur and Gwen took the time they had to be together. One evening they were walking in the sunlight when Arthur stopped and starred at Gwen.

"What is it?" Gwen wondered.

"I just keep forgetting how beautiful you are." Arthur answered. Gwen blushed and looked away, but Arthur lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. Gwen could see the love he had for her and she knew that she wanted to love him back. They kissed passionately. When they pulled away, they continued to walk and talk. Leon helped the men work in the field.

In Camelot a week had passed, and the tension was much worse.

"Sire, they are no where to be found. They must be in another kingdom." The knight stated.

"Then you will find them." Uther hissed.

"But we will die, and your kingdom will be weak. If the other kings find out, they will surely attack and if they do, we will have to remain so that we can defend your kingdom."

"You are fight. Send out the weakest knights."

"Sire?"

"DO it. Send out our new recruits. They will find Arthur."

"Sire, it's suicide."

"DO it now or it will be your head on the block."

"Yes, sire."

The knight left the room.

"Sire, you cannot be serious about this. You are sending mere boys into danger." Gaius warned.

"Better them than the experienced ones. The boys are unable to protect this kingdom." Uther answered. "They will find Arthur."

"My lord."

Gaius went to his chambers. He saw a raven and he went to it. He wrote a letter and sent it out the window.

The next day, Hunith woke to the raven crowing. She went to it and found the letter on it's leg. She opened it.

 _Uther is sending boys into every kingdom to find Arthur. You must flee._ Gaius wrote. Hunith grabbed what she could and started packing. She woke Arthur and the others.

"Hurry, we must leave while it is still dark. Uther is sending his men to find us. We must go deeper into the kingdom." Hunith explained. Merlin and Morgana watched as everyone got everything ready. Merlin groaned as he tried to get up and walk. "Merlin, you need to lie down. You are not in any state to walk."

"I must. I can rest later." Merlin answered as he got ready. He sat next to Morgana and helped her get dressed. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." Morgana groaned. Merlin helped Morgana to her feet. Morgana cried painfully but was able to walk. An hour later, they fled deeper into the kingdom. Merlin and Morgana helped each other walk. They walked the whole day. When it was almost night, they stopped.

"We need to find a cave to rest in." Arthur said.

"There's one ahead. We can rest there. Morgana and I can make it." Merlin panted. Arthur nodded. They walked to the cave. They got to the entrance when they heard twigs snap around them.

"Who's there?"

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The voice hissed. Hunith gasped and pulled off her hood.

"Balinor? Is it you?" Hunith wondered. The man came out of the shadows and Hunith smiled at him.

"Hunith? What are you doing here?"

Hunith ran to Balinor and they embraced and kissed each other. Hunith brought Balinor over to Merlin.

"Balinor, meet your son, Merlin. Merlin, this is your father." Hunith said.

"My son?" Balinor questioned.

"I found out that I was with child after you left."

"Why did you never tell me about my father?" Merlin asked.

"Because your father is a dragon lord. If anyone found out that you were his son, they would kill you." Hunith explained.

"You should have told me. I had a right to know."

"I know, and I was going to tell you, but it never seemed like the right time."

"We can talk about this later. Right now, we need to rest. Morgana isn't going to be able to keep going."

"Come inside." Balinor suggested. They went inside and got settled. Merlin helped Morgana sit down. He sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Merlin wondered. Morgana nodded.

"Just a little cold." Morgana replied. Merlin grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Morgana's shoulders. Merlin kissed Morgana's forehead and pulled her head onto his shoulder.

"Try to sleep."

Morgana did as she was told. When their bed was ready, Merlin woke Morgana and helped her lie down on the cot. He laid down next to her and covered them up. They ate dinner and fell asleep. The others sat around the fire and talked.

"What has happened to them?" Balinor asked.

"Hengist." Arthur answered.

"Hengist? And they are still sane?"

"I know. They are stronger than we all thought. They got better daily in Ealdor, but they are still very weak. They shouldn't be walking. Merlin's legs are broken, and Morgana doesn't have the strength to walk."

"But they walked for miles today."

"Yeah."

Merlin was almost asleep when Morgana rolled over to face him.

"What do you think about your father?" Morgana asked. Merlin sighed and opened his eyes.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to see tomorrow." Merlin answered.

"Are you mad?"

"Who wouldn't be? I mean, I understand why mother never told but it would have been nice to know."

"I guess you're right."

"Let's try to sleep."

"What if you found out that you were going to be a father? How would you react?"

"I'd be happy. Why do you ask? Are you pregnant?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"It would be nice."

"What would?"

"If you were pregnant."

Morgana blushed, and Merlin kissed her left cheek. Then he moved down to her neck. Morgana gasped and wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck and pulled him closer.

"We should do this." Morgana rasped.

"They can't see us. The curtain is thick. They won't hear us or see us." Merlin answered.

"We both need to rest."

"And we will."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

The next morning, Merlin woke up and saw Morgana sleeping next to him. He kissed her bare back and smiled when Morgana moaned and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Morgana." Merlin whispered as he rubbed Morgana's back. Morgana rolled over to face him. They kissed passionately.

"We should get dressed." Morgana answered.

"No one's up yet."

"But they will be."

"They won't come in."

"You'd better hope not."

They kissed again. An hour later, they heard people talking.

"Now, we can get dressed." Merlin whispered as he sat up. He helped Morgana sit up enough so that he could help her get dressed. When they were dressed, Merlin opened the curtain. He saw his parents look at him. He lowered his head and went to the fire. Hunith handed his two bowls.

"Here, we'll be leaving soon. Your father will be coming with us." Hunith said. Merlin didn't answer. He took the bowls and went back to Morgana. Balinor went to Hunith and pulled her close.

"He'll come around. You'll see. He just needs time to think things through. We all do." Balinor sighed.

"I know. Maybe I should have told him sooner."

"You were never able to find a good time. It's alright."

Merlin helped Morgana eat her breakfast.

"You should have been hard on your mother. She had to raise you alone." Morgana said. "Who knows what she's been through."

"Yeah, well, I went through hard times too. I was a bastard child in my village. I was nothing and never would mean anything to anyone. When people saw me, they would spit in my face. They spared my mother from misery but not me." Merlin explained.

"They didn't do that when we were in Ealdor."

"That's because Arthur was there. They were more afraid of being whipped for their crimes."

"I think your mother dealt with a lot of that too. You just didn't see it because they did it behind your back, but your mother watched you suffer and she suffered inside because of it."

"I just… I don't want to talk about anymore. I can't."

Morgana squeezed Merlin's hand and smiled at him sadly. They finished eating and packed their things.

"I think I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air." Merlin sighed.

"Ok. Just be careful." Morgana answered. The two kissed and Merlin went outside. He found a large stone and sat down. He thought about everything that had happened. Then he heard noises coming from the cave. He turned around and saw Balinor sitting down next to him.

"I was a good friend of Gaius'. When the Great Purge started, I was tricked by Uther. He said he wanted to make peace with the dragons, but instead he imprisoned the last one. Then Uther started killing my family and all the other dragon lords. Gaius helped me escape. I fled to Ealdor and met your mother. We fell in love and you were conceived. Before we could get married and before she even knew that she was pregnant with you, Uther found out where I was. I was forced to flee. No one knew that I had even been in Ealdor, so when your mother had you, she was looked down upon by everyone, but as you grew their anger turned towards you. I am sorry for the pain that you went through Merlin. I wish I could have been there to help you, but it would never had worked." Balinor explained.

"As a child, they tried to starve me of food. They had plenty of food while Mother and I had almost nothing. It didn't stop to old man Simmons died. When Matthew started to lead our village, things were better." Merlin replied.

"Matthew is a good man."

"He was. He died when Kanen attacked the village last year."

"Did anyone know about your magic?"

"Just Will, he died last year too."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't really help."

"I know. Please, try to understand why your mother hid the truth from you. She was afraid that if someone found out they would kill you or make your life miserable."

"It already was miserable. I was whipped constantly because of nothing. If we had a bad harvest, I was blamed, and they would try to kill me, but mother would stop them."

"But she did everything she could for you. She tried to help you control your magic, but she wasn't able to. Even if you hadn't told anyone about me or your magic, if anyone found out, they would have made sure that you were killed. Please, forgive your mother for what she had no choice but to do."

"For years, all I wanted was to be free and now I find out why I was born this way."

"I'm sorry, Merlin."

"I just don't know who I am anymore. I was supposed to protect Arthur and make sure that he becomes king and now that's failed. I actually started to grow content with being a bastard child only now to find out I'm not. I've been through hell and back and I've watched someone I love go through it with me. The druids call me Emrys. They say that I'm powerful, but I can't even protect the people around me."

"But you are still strong. You have not broken."

"NO, I broke a long time ago. All I am is broken. That's all I will ever be. There is no putting the pieces back together. I will never be free or truly happy. Not with Uther still alive."

"Then you stop him. You make him wish that he was never born. You and you alone are powerful and strong enough to break Uther. Break him for what he did to me and your mother! Break him for what he has done to our people! Break him for the painful life you have been through! Break him for the woman you love! Break him for the king that you are destined to protect. He broke you so it's your turn to break him."

"Yeah, but before I can even get near him someone I love will be killed. Gaius is most likely suffering from Uther's wrath. If the truth is found out, he will be killed."

"Then you do it without anyone knowing. You send a message to him. You make sure that Uther is afraid. Gaius can protect himself. He may be old, but he is strong and very smart. He knows what to do and when to do it. You're not angry at me or your mother, are you? You're angry at Uther."

"Yeah. Last night I didn't know who I was mad at, now I know who. I could have been happy if it wasn't for that man. Morgana would live her life in fear if not for that man. Her father would still be alive."

"Then you obliterate him."

Merlin nodded and Balinor pulled Merlin into a hug. Arthur had heard everything and finally decided to come out.

"We should leave soon. It's not safe here." Arthur said.

"I know where to go. There's a kingdom. It's protected by this kingdom and a few others. No one has been there in years, but I heard that there's an army waiting for their king." Balinor explained. "They say that the once and future king will lead them into battle."

"You mean Arthur has an army waiting just for him?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

Arthur nodded and they all walked to the unknown kingdom.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lancelot and Guinevere pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I haven't really asked this in a while, but I am desperately needing votes on both AO3 and ff. If you can please vote for a Mergana story that you would like to be written next. I have two stories that I will be finishing soon and so I will have two openings. You can vote up to four stories on each. FF, you can hit my profile and vote at the top of my profile. On Ao3, you can go to my story Mergana POLL and vote. Please vote as soon as possible. You do Not have to be a member to vote on Ao3.**

That afternoon, they arrived at the border. Then they heard wrestling in the trees. Balinor, Arthur, and Leon went over and were attacked by 5 of Camelot's knights. Merlin stayed with the women and watched the men. Then Balinor cried painfully as he was stabbed. Merlin ran to him and screamed, and he pulled his father to the ground and held him. The knight flew back into a tree and died.

"I see you have your father's tongue." Balinor said.

"You can't die. I can save you." Merlin answered.

"No, my time has come. When I die, you will become the last dragon lord. You can command Kilgarrah. Arthur will need you by his side as he fights for Camelot."

"I can't do it alone."

"You are not alone, Merlin. You have Morgana and your mother. You will never be alone."

Then Balinor took his last breath. Merlin grew angry and screamed. All but one man flew back and died. Merlin stood up and choked the last knight.

"Merlin, stop. This will not solve anything." Arthur stated.

"Go. Go back to Camelot and give your king this warning." Merlin hissed. "Tell him that Emrys and the Once and Future King will make him pay. He will die in a way more painful than any man has ever suffered. Tell him that the son of Balinor has come to take his revenge."

Merlin let go of the man and he ran.

"He'll tell Uther that you have magic, Merlin." Arthur warned.

"Well, it's time that he knew. It's time everyone knew about me." Merlin replied. He went to Morgana and helped her. They took Balinor's body into the unknown kingdom. As soon as they entered the kingdom, they were surrounded by druids.

"Arthur, we have been waiting for you." The druid leader said.

"I have come to lead you into battle." Arthur stated.

"We know why you are here, but the time has not come for you to lead us into battle, but you can train us. Come, let's get you settled into your new home."

They went to a castle a mile away. They walked into the lower town and saw that it was bustling with life. Merlin and Morgana could feel the magic that pulsed through the people. Everyone stopped and whispered to each other when they saw Arthur and the others. They arrived in the citadel and Balinor's body was taken away.

"We will prepare his body. Meanwhile, you should rest. Let's get you to your chambers." The leader explained. They went inside the castle and were taken to their rooms. They were all in the same corridor. Merlin was helped by a servant to his bedroom where a physician waited. Morgana was helped into her chambers where she waited to be cared for. "A feast will be held tonight in your honor, my lord. Take these next few hours to rest and clean up."

"Thank you…" Arthur thanked.

"Iseldir. We have waited a long time for your arrival."

"Thank you, Iseldir. We are grateful for all that you and the people have done."

"It's the least we could do."

Merlin was in his chambers resting. He had been treated, cleaned, and clothed. He looked at the door and then around the room. He got up and went to Arthur's chambers. He knocked on the door and went in. He saw that Arthur was getting dressed.

"Merlin, shouldn't you be resting. The physician said that you were weak from your wounds." Arthur said when he saw Merlin.

"We have plenty of time to rest. I'm just a bit restless right now." Merlin mumbled.

"I'm sorry about your father, Merlin. I can't imagine the pain that you feel."

"Thanks. Everyone has been trying to comfort me, but it just hasn't helped."

"I heard you and your father talking this morning. If you want to kill my father, I won't stop you, but please at least try to spare his life so that he may pay for his crimes justly."

"I'll try, but it may be hard."

"I know. Have you seen Morgana?"

"Not yet. I was just going to. I came to make sure that you were settled."

"As settled as I'll ever be."

Merlin left the room and went across the hall to Morgana's chambers. He went in and saw a servant.

"Sire, you can't be in here. The lady Morgana is bathing." The servant scolded.

"My name is Merlin and Morgana and I have nothing to hide from each other. Could you please leave us for a few moments?" Merlin replied.

"Yes, sire."

Merlin sighed and was about to rebuke the servant, but she was already gone. He went to the curtain and opened it to see Morgana relaxing in the tub. He sat next to the tub and started washing Morgana's mostly dry hair.

"You should be resting." Morgana whispered.

"I much rather be with you." Merlin answered. Morgana opened her eyes and looked up at Merlin. The two kissed passionately.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I just don't think I'll ever get use to being a lord."

"You will. You'll see."

"Maybe."

Morgana faced Merlin and took his hands in hers.

"We're safe here, Merlin. We're safe to be ourselves without fear. Here, we can find out what we want and who we are." Morgana said. "Let's make the most of it."

"I know. I'm just a bit upset and worried." Merlin sighed.

"Tell me. I don't want anything to be hidden between us."

"I killed four knights of Camelot because of anger."

"They killed your father."

"But they were boys. I killed them. I prevented them from repenting and changing. They were only trying to bring Arthur back and now, I have made it look like I have kidnapped Arthur."

"Are you worried that you will be as bad as Uther?"

"Yes. And I'm upset that I killed and that I lost my father."

"And you should be upset about the loss of your father. You barely knew him, but I can tell you one thing. You will never be Uther. Uther has no love or compassion in his heart. You only have love and compassion in your heart."

Merlin smiled softly. Morgana smiled and caressed Merlin's cheek with her left hand.

"Can you help me get cleaned up?" Morgana wondered. Merlin nodded and helped Morgana. AN hour later, Morgana was out of the tub, dried and clothed. Merlin helped her put a necklace on. When he was done, Morgana put her hair up and turned to face Merlin. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Merlin replied. Morgana smiled and moved to kiss him. "Are you in pain?"

"No, the physician gave me something to help with the pain and help me heal. What about you?"

"He did the same to me."

"We still have an hour till the feast. Go see your mother. I can't imagine what she's going through."

"Ok."

Merlin left the room and went to his mother's chambers. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hunith said. Merlin opened the door and saw Hunith looking out the window. He went to her and looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry for being hard on you. I had no right to push you away for trying your best to make sure that I was safe." Merlin mumbled. Hunith faced him with tears in her eyes. She held Merlin's chin up so that he was looking in her eyes.

"You were already forgiven, Merlin. I knew that you would be upset. You had every right to be."

"I wish he was here."

"Me too, but he was right. His time had come."

"Maybe, but I can tell you who's time to coming to an end."

"Uther?"

"Yes. Soon, he will be dead."

"Merlin, I know you are angry at him. We all are angry with Uther, but he must pay for his crimes the way that Arthur sees fit."

"Arthur knows my rage. He has already asked me to attempt to spare his father. I will try but if someone else died, I will show him no mercy."

"Merlin do not go down this road. It will not make things better."

"It will. Uther must die. We must kill him."

"Merlin, listen to me." Hunith exclaimed as she grabbed Merlin's head. "Uther said that about every magical being. He said that all of them must die. That he would not be happy till there was peace. Has he ever found it? Has he ever found peace?"

"No." Merlin replied.

"Was he ever happy?"

"No, he wasn't."

"If you kill him, you will spend the rest of your life feeling nothing but guilt towards him. He will die but not by your hand or Arthur's."

"But he must suffer for his crimes."

"Yes, he must but death will not stop this."

Merlin began to cry.

"I'm becoming like him. I'm like Uther." Merlin whispered.

"No, you're not. You are suffering. That is all. You have lost your father. You are hurting inside, and you didn't mean to kill those boys. You were just trying to protect us." Hunith answered. She pulled Merlin close and hugged him.

Meanwhile, Arthur knocked on the door to Gwen's chambers.

"Come in." Gwen sighed. Arthur went in and was shocked at how beautiful Gwen was.

"You're beautiful." Arthur gasped.

"Thank you, sire."

Arthur took Gwen's hand and kissed it. Gwen smiled at him. Arthur wrapped his arms around Gwen and they kissed passionately. When they pulled away, they pressed their foreheads together.

"We should get going. We'll be late." Gwen suggested. They pulled away and Arthur held out his arms.

"My Lady." Arthur said. Gwen bowed.

"My Lord."

Gwen took Arthur's arm and they walked to the banquet hall. Merlin had calmed down and went to get Morgana. He walked into the chambers and saw her waiting.

"It's time to go. We have a feast to attend." Merlin said. Morgana took his arm and they walked to the banquet hall. They all sat down towards the head of the table. They looked around at the people that were celebrating and talking. Leon sat next to Gwen and Arthur while Hunith sat next to Merlin and Morgana. Then everyone became quiet and Iseldir stood up.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our king and his council. Arthur, prince of Camelot and the once and future king. Guinevere, the once and future queen. Morgana, the last high priestess. Merlin, Emrys, the last dragon lord and more. Leon, Arthur's second in command in Camelot and here. Hunith, the mother of Merlin. Let us make them welcomed." Iseldir explained. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered. Arthur stood up and they became silent.

"As you know, I am prince Arthur of Camelot. I recently found out about Merlin and Morgana's magic and instead of turning them over to Camelot, I helped them flee. I do not agree with most of my father's thinking. As king, I want to live in a land that's fair and just. Where the punishment fits the crime and death does not fit the crime of sorcery. I have learned that most people do not chose to learn sorcery, it just happens, and I want to do whatever I can to lead you into battle to make Camelot ours. It will not be easy. Camelot is very strong, but I helped trained most of their knights. I know the castle like the back of my hand. I know the knights very well. And I also know my father. With the help of my council and all of you, we will make Camelot ours without needless bloodshed. Now, let's celebrate because tomorrow the real work begins." Arthur explained. He sat down, and everyone enjoyed their time at the feast. At midnight, they all heard loud noises and lights outside. They all went to the windows and saw fireworks fly into the area. Merlin could see druids down in the citadel using magic to create them. Everyone smiled and watched them till they slowly went to their homes to rest. Just before dawn, the surviving knight made it to Camelot. He told Uther everything.

"Gaius, what does Merlin mean by Emrys and the once and future king?" Uther asked.

"Over the years it has been rumored that Arthur will bring magic back to the land. I have heard people call Arthur the once and future king. I just never believed it to be true." Gaius replied.

"Did you know of this boy's treachery?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't but judging by that boy's experience, it's safe to say that Merlin is Emrys. He is the most powerful warlock."

"Then we must focus on destroying him."

"Sire, if I may. Emrys means immortal. He cannot die."

"Surely there is a way to kill him."

"I'm sorry, sire. The only way to kill him is with weapons made to kill immortal creatures but they are forged with sorcery and they no longer exist."

"There must be way to kill him. He has corrupted Morgana and Arthur's minds."

"I will keep looking."

"Thank you, Gaius. I could always relie on you."

Gaius left the room. He went to his chambers and sighed.

In the magical kingdom, everyone had started waking up to get ready for work. Merlin woke up and saw Morgana sleeping next to him. He kissed her forehead and sat up. Morgana moaned and opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Merlin answered. Morgana sat up and covered her self with the blanket.

"Are you worried?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure Gaius is alright."

"I hope so."

"Come lie down. It's barely daylight and we don't have to get up till much later. Besides, I'm not feeling the greatest and I'm sure you wouldn't want to deal with an unhappy lady."

Merlin smiled and pulled Morgana close. They laid down and got comfortable. Merlin put his head on Morgana's bare breast. Morgana laid probed up against a couple of pillows.

"You're right. I wouldn't." Merlin whispered. They went back to sleep. A few hours later, Morgana woke up and saw that Merlin was still asleep. She smiled at his innocent face and caressed his cheek. A servant came in with clothes for Morgana.

"My lady, I have your clothes." She said. When she saw Merlin, she stopped in shock. Morgana looked at Merlin and saw that he was still asleep.

"Thank you, Aria. You may go. I can dress myself." Morgana answered.

"Yes, my lady."

She left the room and closed the door. Morgana sighed and relaxed. Merlin moaned and opened his eyes.

"We were caught by my servant Aria." Morgana sighed.

"The older lady?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes. We should really stop this."

"What? We just laid together. It wasn't like we did anything."

"But she doesn't know that. I'm sure everyone knows about us now."

"We'll be scolded."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Morgana asked.

"It's me. Is Merlin in there?" Hunith answered.

"Yes, he is. You can come in."

Hunith opened the door and saw Merlin and Morgana covered up by several blankets.

"Next time you two decide to spend the night together, lock the door." Hunith warned.

"I forgot." Merlin answered.

"You two had better get up. Arthur is waiting to see both of you. Aria had some stern words for him about you two."

Hunith left the room. Merlin and Morgana got dressed and went to the council chambers and saw Arthur waiting.

"I hear that the two of you were caught sleeping together." Arthur said.

"Yeah. I didn't lock the door, but we were just sleeping nothing more." Merlin sighed as he sat down. Morgana sat down on Merlin's lap.

"Look, I know I have nothing to say against you, but it would be best if the two of you were married. It's the world that we live in. Both of you are nobles now and you have to do things by the book."

"We understand."

"Now, go back to whatever you were doing."

Merlin and Morgana left the chambers.

"Let's go for a walk. We need to explore our new home." Morgana suggested.

"Ok." Merlin replied. "But I have to get ready for my father's funeral."

Morgana squeezed both of Merlin's hands.

"Maybe after the funeral, we can go for a walk and explore. You may want to hide after the funeral." Morgana said.

"Yeah." Merlin mumbled. They went to Balinor's funeral and watched as his body was burned. Morgana squeezed Merlin's hand and put her head on Merlin's shoulder. "I wish I could have saved him."

"But not everyone can be saved."

"Let's go for that walk."

They went for a walk and explored the castle. People wanted to say something to Merlin, but the look on Merlin's face stopped them. Eventually, Merlin and Morgana went back to Merlin's chambers.

"I'm going to have to get use to people talking to me constantly." Merlin sighed.

"Yes. It's annoying when you just want to live your life but because of who you are, you can't. You have to do everything it has to be done." Morgana answered.

"Like us."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind getting married to you."

"I wouldn't mind being married to you either. We could get married, but everyone will say that it's too soon."

"And what would they know? We have known each other for a year. Besides, we're adults. We can do what we want." Morgana scoffed as she walked to the window.

"Then… let's do it. Let's get married." Merlin said as he walked up to Morgana. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Morgana answered. The two kissed passionately. Merlin created a ring and put it on Morgana's finger. "It's beautiful."

A week later, Merlin and Morgana were married. Everyone was unsure of the two but Arthur, Hunith, Leon, and Gwen knew that it was for the best.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lancelot and Guinevere pt. 7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

One morning, Morgana woke up and saw Merlin sleeping peacefully. She rubbed his arms and Merlin moaned sleepily.

"It's time to wake up, handsome." Morgana whispered as she kissed Merlin's temple.

"Just a few more minutes." Merlin moaned.

"Aria will barge in here any minute."

"My lady, I have your clothes." Aria said as she barged in. Merlin groaned, and Morgana shushed him.

"Thank you, Aria." Morgana sighed. Morgana got up and went behind the screen. Aria helped her. Merlin got up and got dressed before Aria came out.

"Morgana, I'm going to go see my mother. I'll be right back." Merlin stated as he went behind the screen as Morgana getting dressed.

"Ok."

Morgana went to Merlin and they kissed. Merlin left the chambers.

"If you ask me, I think you two got married a little too soon." Aria remarked.

"Why would you say that? Merlin and I have known each other for more than a year." Morgana answered.

"Only as servant and lady."

"Still. We were good friends and we are adults. We can do what we want."

"Yes, but you still have to do things properly. You are a lady and he is a lord."

"I guess you never heard of desire for someone. Merlin and I had been through a lot in such a short time. Whenever we were separated, it was like we couldn't breathe. It still feels that way. Even now, it's hard to breathe. I feel lost and alone without him beside me."

"You could have learned to wait."

"Maybe, but I'm not patient."

A few hours later, Morgana felt a little strange. She was at the training ground watching Arthur and Merlin train the men to fight. She felt weak and sat down on the ground.

"Morgana, are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine, Gwen. Just a little warm." Morgana replied.

"It's a little chilly to me."

Merlin saw Morgana and Gwen and was worried.

"Arthur, I need to help Morgana. Something's wrong." Merlin said.

"Go. I can handle this." Arthur answered. Merlin ran over to Morgana.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Merlin. Just a little warm and nauseated." Morgana replied.

"Let's get you home. You may be getting too much sun." Merlin suggested. They went home. Merlin helped Morgana sit down on the bed. He filled a cup with water and handed it to Morgana. "DO you feel better?"

"Yes, Merlin. I'm fine. It's past now."

"You should try to rest."

"Why? I'm fine."

"We don't know that."

"Then why don't you get the physician?"

"Ok."

Merlin went and found the physician. When they got back, Morgana was resting. The physician checked Morgana over. The physician chanted a spell and Merlin looked at Morgana.

"Why are you checking for a baby? DO you think she's pregnant?" Merlin asked.

"I don't think, Emrys. I know. Morgana is with child." The physician replied. Merlin went over and uttered the same spell. He could sense the baby inside Morgana. He looked up at Morgana in shock. Then he smiled and put his hand on Morgana's stomach. Morgana smiled at Merlin and put her hand on his.

"I conceived when were kidnapped, didn't I?" Morgana wondered.

"It looks like it. A month ago, was when we were kidnapped." Merlin answered.

"I suggest that you try to be careful. Many women lose their babies at an early stage." The physician warned.

"I will. Thank you." Morgana thanked. The physician left the room.

"Let's wait till you start showing before we tell everyone." Merlin suggested. "I'm happy about it and I know that it will live, but just to make sure."

"Ok. I think I want to wait too. I just can't believe that we are having a baby so soon. I thought that it would be a year before I could conceive."

"I'm just happy that we are going to parents."

"Me too."

"I wish Gaius was here. I actually wish it was Gaius that was telling us about this baby."

"I wish we could see him or tell him about us."

"Yeah. I'm sure he's worried about us."

In Camelot, Gaius was in Merlin's room. He sat on Merlin's bed and sighed as he looked around. He noticed that dust was starting to collect and that the room was getting covered in cobwebs. He grabbed what he needed and went to work cleaning the chambers. When he was done, he went to the main room and started making remedies. Then Uther came in.

"Have you found anything?" Uther asked.

"NO. I have looked in all the books I have. Nothing could help us." Gaius lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Have you talked with Geoffrey? Maybe he knows something."

"I was going to after I finished making his remedy."

"Please hurry. The sooner we find a way to defeat him, the sooner Arthur and Morgana will be home."

Uther left the chambers. Gaius finished making Geoffrey's remedy and went to the library. He saw Geoffrey at his desk.

"Here's your remedy, Geoffrey." Gaius said. "I have something to discuss with you, but it must be kept quiet and no one can hear us."

"Follow me. I think I know what you are about to tell me." Geoffrey replied. They went to an area in the library that looked like it had been untouched for many years.

"Merlin's magic has been found out. Uther wants us to find a way to kill him."

"But you can't. He's your ward. And I won't. Merlin was a good boy. I suspected he had magic when he forged Lancelot's papers."

"What Uther doesn't know is that Morgana is a high priestess."

"Then it was a good thing, they left when they did. What do you want me to do?"

"We need to find any book that can tell us how to kill Merlin and we need to hide them."

"And any magical object that can harm them."

"Exactly. I will take them to the dragon so that he can deal with them."

"The dragon? Gaius, you must be careful."

"He may be dangerous, but he will not harm us. He knows of Merlin and has helped Merlin. If he knows that we are helping Merlin, he will not harm us."

They gathered all the books and magical objects that could be used against Merlin and put them in a wagon and covered it up. They snuck down to the caves under the castle and went to Kilgarrah's lair. When they arrived, Kilgarrah was waiting.

"Gaius, something is troubling you? Is it about Uther knowing about Merlin's magic?" Kilgarrah asked.

"Yes, it is. Merlin revealed his magic just after his father was killed by a knight of Camelot. Uther asked me to find a way to kill Merlin. With Geoffrey's help, we have collected every book and object that can be used against Merlin. We need you to do what you please with them." Gaius explained.

"There is a sword in that wagon. Bring it out."

Gaius pulled out the sword and held it up. Kilgarrah used his magic and it moved on its own.

"This sword can release me from the captivity. Then I can take all of this to where Merlin and the others are. They could use all the help they can get." Kilgarrah replied.

"Then do it. Release yourself. You have been kept here long enough." Gaius said. Kilgarrah looked at the sword and it went down to the chain and cut it. Kilgarrah breathed everything in the wagon filled a sack that appeared. Kilgarrah took it and nodded at Geoffrey and Gaius.

"Merlin and Morgana have just found out that they are expecting a baby. In less than 8 months, Camelot will fall." Kilgarrah warned.

"Then we will wait till then."

Kilgarrah escaped the cavern. Geoffrey and Gaius left the caves and went back to the library.

"Now, what do we do?" Geoffrey asked.

"We do what we've always done. We lie and wait for Uther to make a drastic move." Gaius answered.

The next morning, it was just before dawn when Merlin felt something wake him. He sat up and looked out the window. He saw Kilgarrah in the citadel. He put his shoes on and ran to the citadel.

"Kilgarrah, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"Gaius has sent me. Uther has tried to find a way to kill you. Gaius and Geoffrey have given me everything that could be used against you. I have brought it here." Kilgarrah answered. Then Merlin saw Iseldir and Arthur come running down the stairs.

"What is a dragon doing here?" Arthur exclaimed.

"It's Kilgarrah. He was the one under the castle in Camelot. Gaius released him and gave him a sack of books and magical objects that could be used against me." Merlin explained.

"We can put them someplace safe." Iseldir suggested as he took the sack.

"Guard it well." Kilgarrah warned. Iseldir nodded and took it in the castle. "How is Morgana?"

"She's fine. Why do you ask?" Merlin wondered.

"Is she?"

"Yes, she is. We just haven't decided on anything."

"What? What's going on with Morgana?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing. She's fine. Kilgarrah is just concerned." Merlin lied. Merlin looked at Kilgarrah who nodded.

"Alright, well, I'm going back to bed."

"And I need to get back to Morgana."

"I will remain here till morning." Kilgarrah said. Merlin and Arthur went home. Merlin went to his room and saw Morgana waiting.

"How does Kilgarrah know about my pregnancy?" Morgana wondered.

"I don't know, but he almost spilled it to Arthur." Merlin answered. He went to Morgana and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's go back to bed. We need our sleep. It's going to be a long day. We have three meetings, training, and a bunch of other things."

"For you."

"You have three meetings that you have to go to, medical training, and several other things, Morgana. I have to train with Arthur, attend those three meetings, learn more spells, and have medical training."

"I thought that live here would be a little more peaceful and relaxing, but it isn't."

"I know. I want to take you outside the castle but that won't be happening for a while. We haven't spent a day alone together."

"We tried to the day after we got married, but Aria didn't understand what a day off was."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should talk to Arthur."

"Arthur has a lot on his plate."

"And so do you. Arthur may be king, but the people are also looking to you to lead them. You have me and soon this baby to worry about. If anything happens, I don't want to live with regret and I know you feel the same."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'll talk to him, but you know a lot of this is not his doing. The lords and ladies are wanting us to attack now and ask questions later, but we need to ask the questions now and not later."

"Then we need to make them see that. Uther is most likely thinking that you will attack soon. The longer we wait, the better. Uther and his men will start to let down their guard and we will be safe."

"We haven't even discussed an attack plan. Arthur and I were thinking of just having a few of us go in under cover and capture Uther. Then there wouldn't be a big bloodshed. Arthur's knights will be loyal to him. No matter what they hear from Uther."

"It would be better that way. Then we wouldn't have to bury as many dead people. Just one or two."

"You have a very dark mind."

"So do you. It's what this world has done. I just hope it doesn't spread into this little one's life."

"Me too. Let's get some sleep."

They went back to bed and went to sleep. An hour later, Aria came in and threw the curtains open allowing the sunlight to flood the room.

"Rise and shine. Both of you have a very busy day ahead." Aria said. Merlin groaned and rolled over hiding his face in Morgana's chest. Morgana covered their faces with a blanket.

"Aria, can you please close the curtain?" Morgana asked.

"When you two get up."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I thought I heard you, Aria. I was wondering if you could help Hunith this morning. I can take care of Morgana and Merlin." Gwen said.

"Of course. Ione thing I don't understand is why you have remained a servant. You could be a queen." Aria rambled.

"Well, maybe one day."

Aria left the room and Gwen went over to the curtain and closed it. Morgana pulled the blanket off their heads.

"Thank you, Gwen." Morgana thanked.

"Your welcome. I felt that you two deserved some rest after everything. It has been quite busy. I'll be back in two hours." Gwen answered. "Your first meeting is in three hours."

"Thank you, Gwen."

Gwen left the room. Morgana looked down and saw that Merlin was asleep. She smiled and went back to sleep. Two hours later, Gwen was about to wake Merlin and Morgana when she saw Arthur.

"Is Merlin awake?" Arthur asked.

"No, I was just about to wake them. Why?" Gwen answered.

"Has he said anything about Morgana's illness to you?"

"No. He said that Morgana was fine. She was just out in the sun too much. Why?"

"He and the dragon were talking, and Merlin was acting like he didn't want the dragon to say anything."

"It could be anything."

"I know."

Gwen went in and saw Merlin sleeping.

"Morgana, are you getting dressed?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute, Gwen." Morgana answered.

"Do you want me to go fetch your breakfast?"

"Yes, please. Can you bring a little extra? I'm feeling really hungry this morning."

"I'll be right back."

Gwen left the room. Morgana went to Merlin and woke him up.

"It's time to get up, sleepy head." Morgana whispered as she wrapped her arms around Merlin and kissed his neck.

"Do I have to?" Merlin moaned.

"Yes."

Merlin groaned and sat up. Merlin got dressed and Morgana helped him. When Gwen came in, Merlin and Morgana were talking.

"I have your breakfast." Gwen said.

"That's more than usual." Merlin noticed.

"I asked for more. I'm a little hungrier than usual."

They sat down and ate their breakfast while Morgana made up the bed and cleaned the room. They had finished eating when Morgana felt nauseated and weak. She went over to the chamber pot and puked till she couldn't anymore. Merlin went to her and helped her.

"Morgana, are you alright?" Gwen asked. Morgana moved so that she was leaning against Merlin.

"I'm fine. I just ate something that didn't agree with me." Morgana answered.

"DO you think you're well enough to attend the meeting?"

"I'm fine. Besides, Merlin will be with me."

"If you're sure. I have to tend to a few things."

Gwen left the room. Merlin helped Morgana get cleaned up.

"And so it begins." Merlin sighed.

Gwen went to Arthur's chambers and saw Arthur at his desk.

"I think you're right to be concerned about Morgana. She just spent the past few minutes vomiting. When I went to get their breakfast, Morgana said that she was really hungry." Gwen said.

"Is she alright?" Arthur asked.

"She says she's fine."

"What did Merlin say?"

"Not much. I think Morgana may be pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"It would make sense. I mean now that Merlin and Morgana are married, they may be trying to have children."

"But Morgana would have to be at least a month to have these symptoms."

"That would mean that she conceived when they were kidnapped. Then the baby may not even be Merlin's."

"No, it is. It has to be."

"Maybe you're right. Besides, it may not even be true. Maybe she's still a little sick from the sun."

"True. We just have to wait and see."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lancelot and Guinevere pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

During the afternoon, Arthur was training with the men. He was fighting one who was very good. When it was over, Arthur went to him.

"You did good today. What's your name?" Arthur asked.

"Gwaine. I hear that you're prince Arthur of Camelot." Gwaine answered.

"That would be true."

"I don't envy you. Uther is a tyrant and that's his best trait."

"I can agree with you there. You've finished basic training. You are technically a knight. I can use someone with your skills by my side. How would you like to be a trainer?"

"I would, but I wouldn't be a very good one."

"Well, you can still be in my personal council. Meet me in my chambers at dusk."

"Yes, sire."

Gwen was walking through the lower town when she saw a blacksmith shop. She saw a man who was very familiar.

"Elyan?" Gwen wondered. Elyan looked up and smiled when he saw Gwen.

"Gwen, it' good to see you." Elyan answered. The two hugged.

"I've missed you."

"SO have I."

"Elyan, what do you want me to do with this scrap metal?" A familiar voice asked. Gwen looked and saw Lancelot with a bigger man next to him.

"Lancelot, you're here." Gwen gasped.

"SO the rumors are true. Arthur is king here." Lancelot realized.

"Yes, it is."

At the meeting, everyone met in Arthur's chambers.

"After I left you, I traveled around till I came here. I met Elyan and we've been working together ever since. Percival here, and Elyan were good friends. I have been training both Elyan and Percival." Lancelot explained.

"Well, I can use you on my personal council. We're here to discuss a plan. Merlin and I were talking earlier." Arthur started.

"We'll sneak into the kingdom when Camelot is at it's weakest. We'll only need a few men. We'll imprison Uther and then Arthur will take his place as king." Merlin finished.

"What if something happens? What if the men are alerted?" Lancelot wondered.

"We'll have the rest of the army waiting. If we need their help, we can call them. Our plan is sneaky, quiet, and there will not be needless bloodshed."

"Have you told the council?" Hunith asked.

"No, we will tomorrow. They will not agree with our plan because I am choosing to attack on the anniversary of my mother's death. Camelot is usually at its weakest then. Merlin and Iseldir have found a way to contact Gaius without my father finding out. Gaius will help us know when to attack." Arthur explained. Everyone agreed. When the meeting was over, Arthur went to Merlin. "I know how hard things have been for you and Morgana. I'm giving you both the next two days off. Gwen has made sure that Aria will not bother you."

"Thanks. We could really use it." Merlin thanked.

"How is Morgana?"

"She's fine."

"Good. I need your help. I'm going to propose to Guinevere."

"That's great."

"First, I have to talk to Elyan and then I need your help getting ready."

"Sure. Whatever you need."

Arthur and Elyan talked. Arthur nodded to Merlin. The three went to the palace gardens. Merlin used his magic and lit the place with magical orbs. Then he and Elyan hid. Arthur went to Gwen's chambers and saw her cleaning the room. He covered her eyes and then put a blindfold on her eyes. Then he led her to the gardens. He took the blindfold off of Gwen's eyes.

"Oh, Arthur. This is beautiful." Gwen gasped. Morgana saw Merlin and Elyan and went to them.

"What are you two doing?" Morgana asked.

"Arthur is going to propose to Gwen." Merlin whispered.

"No way."

"Come here."

Morgana went to Merlin.

"I've thought long and hard about this. I've talked to Elyan and he has given me permission." Arthur explained.

"Permission for what?" Gwen wondered. Arthur got on his knee and held out a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Arthur got up, put the ring on Gwen's finger and the two kissed. Morgana, Merlin, and Elyan came out of the shadows smiling. Gwen went to Morgana and they hugged.

"I'm so happy for you, Gwen." Morgana exclaimed.

"Thank you." Gwen answered. A few hours later, Merlin was at the table in his chambers. He had written a letter.

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked.

"I'm writing a letter to Gaius. I've enchanted it so that only Gaius can see it." Merlin replied.

"Will it work?"

Merlin's eyes turned colors and the letter was gone.

"I guess it will." Morgana sighed. Merlin rolled the letter up and put it on a raven's leg and sent it away.

"He should get there by morning at the latest. Come on, let's go to bed." Merlin stated as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Morgana. They kissed passionately. They went to bed. A few hours later, the raven arrived in Camelot. Gaius saw the letter on its leg and read it.

 _Dear Gaius,_

 _Life as a lord is much harder than I thought. So much has happened_

 _in these past few weeks. Morgana and I have gotten married and_

 _are now expecting a child. My father's death has been hard. Gwen_

 _Arthur will be getting married in a few days. We're are planning to_

 _attack Camelot when everyone is at ease. It won't be for several_

 _months. The council here will most likely want it sooner but they_

 _are not in charge of this kingdom. Kilgarrah arrived and we have_

 _the books and weapons. Thank you for risking everything, Gaius._

 _I can't wait for the day that we will see each other again. I have_

 _missed you greatly. Please write back. We want to know what's_

 _happening and we could use your advice._

 _From Merlin_

Gaius smiled at the letter and got to work writing a letter. When he was done, he sent it to Merlin using the raven. He took the one he had from Merlin and burned it.

Meanwhile, Merlin and Morgana were sleeping when Morgana started whimpering and moaning in her sleep. She grabbed Merlin's hand and squeezed tightly. Merlin groaned painfully and opened his eyes. When he saw what was happening, he pulled Morgana close and calmed her down. Morgana eventually relaxed in his arms. She opened her eyes and moved closer to Merlin.

"I had a dream that as the battle was waging, I was having the baby. I watched as you unleashed your wrath on Uther and the council. And how the battle for Camelot began and then you were by my side. Meanwhile, Arthur was almost killed." Morgana explained.

"Hopefully, the baby will not be born on that day." Merlin sighed.

"I don't know. Babies do have a funny way of coming out at the wrong time."

"Well, our baby will be sensible."

They kissed passionately and went back to sleep. That morning, they woke up to the raven crowing. Merlin got up and pulled the letter off of its leg.

 _Dear Merlin,_

 _I have missed you more than I can say. I too_

 _long for the day that we can see each other._

 _I am happy for you and Morgana. Tell Gwen_

 _and Arthur that I wish them the best. They_

 _are good for each other. I will keep you_

 _updated on everything that happens here in_

 _Camelot and I know you will do the same. I_

 _will help in whatever way I can._

 _From, Gaius_

Merlin put the letter in a box next to his bed. He looked over and saw Morgana watching him. A few days later, Arthur and Gwen were married. A few months went by and Morgana was starting to show but she was not alone. Arthur woke up and saw Gwen getting dressed. He went to her and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and Gwen leaned into his touch. She looked in the mirror and noticed that she wasn't as thin as she was.

"It's funny how I've had craving and yet I keep vomiting and look at me. I'm not as thin as I was a few days after we got married." Gwen said.

"Maybe you're pregnant." Arthur suggested.

"Maybe. I hope so."

"Me too."

They kissed passionately. Merlin woke up and saw Morgana getting ready. He sat up slightly and watched Morgana walk around and clean the room. Morgana looked at the bed and saw Merlin watching her. Morgana went to him and they kissed. Merlin rubbed Morgana's stomach.

"Has he kicked this morning?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes, it has. What makes you think it's a boy?" Morgana answered.

"I don't know. I just feel it."

"Come on, we have to get ready for the picnic."

Merlin got up and got changed. He had taken his shirt off and Morgana looked at the scars on his back. She touched them, and Merlin tensed slightly.

"I wish they didn't leave such bad scars." Merlin sighed.

"I know. It makes life hard when you're constantly reminded of everything." Morgana answered.

They got ready and went to the picnic. They saw Arthur and Gwen waiting for them. Morgana winced as the baby kicked.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, it's just the baby." Morgana replied.

"Baby?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

"So am I. I just found out this morning."

The girls hugged, and the boys congratulated each other.

"Who would think that the two of us would end up being fathers?" Merlin sighed.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. I thought that I would be older before even getting married let alone becoming a father. And I thought that you were too young to be a father." Arthur answered.

"Hey. I'm not that young. I'm 19. Almost 20."

"In Camelot, you are still a boy."

"AT least I'm not a prat."

Arthur pushed Merlin. Merlin pushed back. They smiled at each other and then helped their wives.

In Camelot, Uther was very angry. Everyone feared him as his wrath was unleashed. People suffered, and the kingdom started to die.

"Have you found anything, Gaius?" Uther asked.

"No. I fear the dragon took the books and weapons with him. He could have summoned them." Gaius lied.

"You must try harder. We cannot let this curse live."

"Yes, my lord."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lancelot and Guinevere pt.9**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I need everyone to vote as soon as possible. I will be starting a new story soon.**

"We must strike first and prevail." Uther sighed.

"But sire, the kingdom will die before you can eve reach the border. They most likely have guards and patrols who are powerful enough to kill a hundred men with one blow. It will lead only to the death and vulnerability of Camelot." Gaius warned.

"I fear you're right."

Meanwhile, everyone was busy working around the castle and getting ready for battle. A few months passed, and they all waited for Gaius to write. One day, Merlin was helping Morgana in the baby's room when they heard a raven. Merlin looked at it.

"What does it say?" Morgana asked.

"'Merlin, now is the time to attack. Camelot is at it's weakest due to everything that has happened. Uther has become ill with anger and hate. The council of Camelot is starting to fall. The knights long for Arthur's reign and are ready to go against Uther. They have been forced to kill people who know anything about you or Arthur. They are not happy. The guards refuse to guard their king and I know that unless you come, Camelot will crumble.' It's time." Merlin sighed. Merlin ran to Arthur's chambers. He knocked on the door.

"Arthur, it's time." Merlin stated as Arthur opened the door.

"Get the men ready. We leave within the hour." Arthur answered as he took the letter from Merlin's hand. Merlin nodded and did as he was told. They got the team of men ready. The council saw what was happening.

"Sire, where are you going? We have to prepare for battle." One man said.

"We're already ready. You know the plan."

"But it will never work. Camelot is not weak enough."

"We don't need to kill anyone. The knights have turned their back on the king. That's enough."

"We'll have the rest of the army ready by tonight. Wait till then."

"No. As king, I decide what is to be done. Iseldir knows what to do in my absence. Now, do as you're told, or you will face exile."

Merlin was saying good-bye to Morgana.

"Be careful. Try to remain in bed. I don't want to hear that you've been stressing yourself out. I'll be back as soon as possible." Merlin said.

"I'll miss you and I'll be careful. I guess that's the only way to prevent the prophecy from coming true." Morgana replied. The two kissed and Arthur said good-bye to Gwen. They traveled to Camelot. When they arrived, they snuck into the castle. Uther was having a council meeting. They met Gaius in his chambers. When Gaius saw Merlin, he hugged him.

"I've missed you, my boy." Gaius said.

"As have I. What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"Uther is having a council meeting, but you must be careful. He has men guarding the chambers and they are loyal to him. Most of the lords will not go down without a fight."

"We will, Gaius. Stay here till we return." Arthur answered.

They left the chambers and snuck to the counsel chambers. Merlin noticed how the bracelet on his wrist was causing pain.

Back home, Morgana was resting but it was only making things worse. She got up and took a walk with Hunith.

"I hope this baby can wait till Merlin returns." Morgana sighed.

"I'm sure it will. Let's hope that they got there safely." Hunith answered. Then they were confronted. "Excuse us, I have to take the lady Morgana back to her chambers. She's in quite a bit of pain."

"Maybe her husband did it to her. Maybe Emrys doesn't want a child. He had obviously corrupted Arthur's mind. Why won't they let the army fight Camelot. They are ready." The leader hissed.

"It's not a matter of being ready and you know it. Arthur wants to prevent bloodshed. He is a skilled man. He knows Camelot like the back of his hand. He knows how and when to attack and where to go. Now if you will excuse us. I must lie down." Morgana replied. He man grabbed her roughly.

"You are under arrest."

"Why? Get your hands off me."

"For treason."

"What treason? If anyone has committed treason, it's you."

"Not against here but against Camelot. My name is Lord Jones of Camelot. You may not have heard of me, but she has."

Morgana saw the look of shock on Hunith's face.

"You should be dead." Hunith hissed in anger.

"But I'm not. If it wasn't for me, Balinor would never had been found. Uther made me a lord, but I always remained in the shadows. It's better that way. Then I came here as a spy and oh what I have found." Jones mocked.

"Then why haven't you told the king?"

"I haven't had the time. But he will know soon. I have sent a messenger there. Uther will know in a matter of time. If he doesn't know already. So, your husband will be dead, Morgana."

"NO!" Morgana cried. She fell to her knees and sobbed in pain and fear.

In Camelot, Merlin's wrist turned bright red and Merlin had to bite his tongue as it consumed him. They saw a messenger go into the counsel chambers.

"What are they saying?" Gwaine asked. Arthur listened in.

"They know about us. We had a traitor. Go. Block the other entrances. Merlin, plan B." Arthur stated. They ran passed the guards and into the counsel chambers. They could hear fighting outside. All the lords stood up and were about to attack but Merlin chanted a spell preventing them from moving. Merlin chuckled and went to Uther.

"Well, well. Here we are. Finally, I get to make you pay for everything you did to my father and my mother and everyone else." Merlin hissed.

"Arthur, stop him. Don't let him kill me." Uther begged.

"You should have thought about that when you sent children to do a man's job." Arthur answered. "He lost his father because of you."

"I killed no one."

"But you ordered the deaths of so many people. You, Uther Pendragon, are a murderer and a monster and I will make you pay for your crimes."

The knights came in and Merlin's wrist turned bright red again. Merlin cried out in pain and the lords were released from their curse. Uther grabbed Merlin and pressed a sword against his throat.

"Not so powerful, are you?" Uther scoffed. The knights came in.

"Leon went to get help." Elyan said as he ran to Arthur. They fought against the lords. Merlin broke from Uther's hands and they two fought with swords. Merlin was eventually able to pin Uther against the wall. He pressed his sword to Uther's throat.

"Right now, Morgana is going through labor with my child. I will make you pay when I return." Merlin stated. He let Uther go just as Leon came in with help. The lords and Uther were put under arrest. Merlin went to Arthur. "I must return. Morgana is in labor and she needs me."

"Go, we'll be fine here." Arthur replied. Merlin chanted a spell and disappeared. He appeared by Morgana and Hunith's side.

"Merlin, she can't be moved. Get these men away. That man is a traitor for Uther." Hunith explained. Merlin stood up faced Lord Jones.

"Camelot is Arthur's. We won the war." Merlin said. Then he used magic to chain Jones. "You are under arrest for treason." Guards appeared. "Take him away."

The guards did as they were told. Merlin knelt beside Morgana and help her get ready.

In Camelot, Uther got lose. He grabbed a sword and swung at Arthur. Arthur stopped the blow and the two began to fight.

Meanwhile, Morgana was starting to push the baby out. Merlin and Hunith did everything they could to help her. Just as the baby was born, Arthur dealt a fatal blow to his father. Arthur watched as his father fell to the ground dead and Merlin and Morgana were holding their firstborn son.

"He's so handsome." Morgana panted.

"Yes, he is. Our little David." Merlin replied. The two kissed. Kilgarrah flew down and looked at the two.

"Uther is dead. Arthur was forced to kill him. Now, Arthur is king, and magic is free." Kilgarrah said. For the next few weeks, everyone was busy. Everyone had moved to Camelot except the druids. They remained in the other castle. Gwen and Arthur had just gotten settled when Arthur was crowned king of Camelot. He got to work creating the knights of the round table. When it was ready, he and everyone he trusted met and they made peace between magic and Camelot. A month after Uther's death, Arthur stood in front of his people.

"As you know. Camelot is now mine. I have decided to lift the ban on sorcery. From this day forth, magic is free. Merlin will be my court warlock. A feast will be held in honor of the peace treaty." Arthur exclaimed. Everyone cheered and celebrated. When Arthur and Gwen arrived inside, Gwen gasped and fell to her knees.

"Arthur, the baby." Gwen panted. Arthur carried Gwen to bed and called for Gaius. Gaius came in and helped Gwen as she had the baby. An hour later, Gwen gave birth to a girl.

"It's a girl." Gaius exclaimed.

"Regina." Gwen panted as she relaxed. Gaius cleaned Regina and handed her to Arthur. Arthur smiled at his beautiful daughter. Then he went to Gwen and handed Regina to her.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother." Arthur whispered.

"Yes, she is."

Everyone rejoiced at the birth of Regina. Merlin and Arthur were at the training grounds training. Arthur was teaching Merlin how to fight with a sword and Merlin was doing very well.

"Are you sure you're not using magic?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sure. You would know if I was. My eyes would be gold. I haven't learned how to control my eye color." Merlin replied. The two fought till Merlin won.

"Come on, the women are probably waiting."

They went to Arthur's chambers and found Gwen and Morgana talking and holding their children. David saw Merlin and used his magic.

"He's powerful." Merlin chuckled as he picked David up.

"He must have gotten it from both of us. Gaius told me that I'm the last high priestess. He found several books that survived the Great Purge. He's given them to me so that I can learn who I am." Morgana answered.

"You are special. That's who you are."

Merlin and Morgana kissed. Everyone lived happily in Camelot. Arthur grieved for his father but at the same time, he didn't. He knew that he had no choice but to kill his father. He started his reign by sending most of Uther's counsel into exile. Then he helped make sure that people were protected now that Camelot was the most powerful kingdom. Everyone enjoyed Camelot's new era.

THE END

 **I am begging everyone to vote. On AO3, I do not care how many times you vote, just vote. Go to my story Mergana POLL and vote. You can vote all the choices for all I care. I just need some votes and I would love it if you would help. On ff, go to the top of my profile and vote up to four choices. I wish I could allow all of you to vote multiple times. If you want to vote more than once, sent me a PM with all of your votes or you can comment on this story with your votes. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. The Nightmare Begins will be ending in a few weeks or so.**


End file.
